Violet's Story
by Levity
Summary: Sequel to Natsumi's Story. To be re-written, whenever that day comes is another story entirely.
1. I Still Remember You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DDR or any of it's characters, just this story and my OCs XD (My OCs being Natsumi, Bizz, Kakeru, and Bonita)

Well, hi guys. 'Tis the sequal of Natsumi's Story. And like I said, I suck at titles. But anyways. If you want to know a little somethin', if you're wondering who Bonita and Kakeru are, well, they aren't just random characters that appear out of nowhere for no reason. I've been thinking on this plot for a while, even before I started working on Natsumi's Story. I won't give out any spoilers or anything, so you've just gotta wait. :D One thing, though: Bonita is a character whom I based off of my cat. Yes, my cat. And the two little fans that hang around her all the time are based on my dad's kittens, Garfield and Halfy (Garfield being a male, fluffy orange cat and named after the comic strip cat by Jim Davis XD;, and Halfy being a female black cat whom my friend and I like to call the 'Emo Cat', or, as I like to call her, 'The Shadow'), but their names are different in this story, don't worry. XD; They're actually rather minor characters. But anyways.

Well, 'kay, done with the big long boring 'before-the-story' note, and now on with chapter 1! Note that I switch perspectives in this chapter.

PS: Akira is hottt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: I Still Remember You

"Keh, I can still remember some of it to this day," Bizz had been saying to Yuni, the two of them sitting on a bench besides a fountain at a park, which was a different one this time, "It's been nearly eight years, and since then I haven't seen even a trace of him. And I'm 15 now. I can't remember much of where I used to live, and now I live with the Zukins over at their house, with the Robos. And we all share something in common: we all can't remember much of where we came from. But, it's sort of a fancy place there, and they all treat me nicely. I mean, Evil Zukin can get a little pissed off out of the blue sometimes, but that's just how she is."

Yuni giggled. "Eternal PMS?" She joked, which made Bizz break out in laughter along with Yuni. The two of them had actually become good friends during the two weeks that had passed since Violet had left. Those days had passed rather slowly, too, and it seemed like a lot happened during those days. Natsumi had gotten sick again, though it wasn't as bad as last time. She had been kept home for two days, and her mom had come to check on her regularly. A new ice cream shop- which just added to all the the other ice cream shops and the rest of the huge and still-growing buisnesses in that huge city- had opened, and Bizz and Evil Zukin had been the first ones in line to get free ice cream. Zukin had act like she didn't like it, but Bizz knew that she really did, for if she hadn't she would've just thrown it away the minute she had tasted it, but she didn't.

As Yuni and Bizz continued conversing, Akira had been standing under a tree just behind the two giggling girls. You could tell he was trying to avoid getting into the girly conversation taking place near him, and that he had been there mainly because Yuni had dragged him along, though it was nice to just get away into the open air sometimes. He had also started getting used to the way Bizz would stare at him a lot, since he would have to deal with it for a while, anyway. However, it still had been annoying.

"But, anyways," Bizz continued, returning to a more serious tone, the laughter finally ending for the moment, "His name was Kakeru Ikata, though I just called him Kakeru-sama. He had taken me in when I had nowhere else to go. No one knows if I was either orphaned or abandoned, but _something_ had happened to my parents. I eventually started looking up to him like he was an older brother, maybe. He also did love to dance. He loved music of all kinds, and we'd always be listening to some random variety of songs together, and it had just been really fun back then."

"What exactly do you think happened to him?" Yuni asked.

"I don't know, really," Bizz replied, "One day he just... had to go somewhere or something. And so I found myself here. I don't know how, or exactly when it happened, just that I know it was something around almost eight years ago." Bizz paused, and then continued again, eyes starting to sparkle. "But I haven't run out of hope yet. I know I'll find him again someday... I mean, something tells me we might have developed feelings for each other. I know that he's five years older than me, but you said that Akira was six years older than you, right?"

"Yeah," Yuni replied, "He is, but we were just... brought together somehow." After saying this, Yuni smiled and winked at Akira, who was still at the tree behind them. Akira smiled back, even though it was a quick smile, because it was still a smile.

"Well, see? To me, when it comes to true love, age difference doesn't matter all too much. Just as long as you truly do love each other..." Bizz's eyes started to sparkle again, and she looked up to the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain," She observed.

"Well, I should probably get going, anyway," Yuni said, standing up, "Unless you want to come over to my place today? I mean, you already know I live in a mansion, right? Sometimes I just like getting away from there, though, but I can show you around if you want."

"Well, sure, if your family allows it," Bizz replied.

"Psh, it's all right, they will, since they never seem to mind me sneaking out all the time. Maybe a little scold now and then, but never really anything else."

"Well, all right then, but what about Akira?"

"Heehee, Akira, want to come along?" Yuni asked her boyfriend who still remained under the tree.

"Hm, all right," Akira replied, and the three headed for Yuni's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, dear, how are you feeling today?"

"Oh, I'm fine mom. I think I've gotten over it already." Natsumi had been lying on the couch watching TV like you'd commonly see in many households. Natsumi didn't do it often, however, unless there was some special on since she got bored easily.

"Well, all right," Natsumi's mom replied, "At least you stayed in bed this time. I must be leaving now, I'll see you maybe either later today or in the morning tomorrow if you're asleep early tonight."

"All right mom," Came a respond from Natsumi, who had her attention fixed on the TV.

"You sure you're listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Natsumi replied, who actually had been listening, "This show just really amuses me for once."

Her mom had laughed a bit. "Well, there's a first for everything, right? Well, bye, and I love you dear!"

"I love you too, mom!" Natsumi replied as her mom had left the house.

About fifteen minutes later, Natsumi had turned the TV off and pondered about what she would do that day. It was a particularly cloudy afternoon, and rain had been predicted later on in the evening. _"I'm just going to hurry up and go out before it starts raining so I don't get sick again..."_ She thought to herself before rushing out of the house, desperate to find something to do. The clouds didn't seem to be very threatening yet. Natsumi had been wondering why Violet hadn't returned once since she left, but she figured it was probably so she could spend time back at her home planet. Natsumi didn't mind it- after all, if she were visiting her old town, she'd want to stay there for a while, too. And yet, things did seem a bit lonely without the little PiX around.

She had also remembered strange dreams she had been having for the past few days. They had been almost like the one with the giant birds, but she figured it was just the result of some anime she had been watching, since she didn't normally watch TV all that much. They certainly couldn't mean anything. That stuff on TV and in books and everything about people having dreams about the future... it was just all too common. Right?

Natsumi quickly shook those thoughts away and kept walking. She was starting to get to know this place. Well, at least the area around her neighborhood and everything. It'd take a really long time to actually get to know the whole city. Years, probably. Unless you had super-memory or something. Did that even exist? Who knows.

Natsumi halted for a second. Something caught her eye. She didn't know what, but it was like something familiar. She span around to see if she could figure out whatever it was she either saw or heard at that moment, but nothing seemed to be there. It was like a voice or something. "Am I going crazy?" She asked to herself quietly. She stood there for a second and swore she heard something again. It was... a _voice_?

She eyed the large dumpster right next to her. She remained there a bit longer to confirm that that was exactly where she had heard it, and sure enough, she heard it again, and this time there was a small banging noise. She quietly opened the top, and heard a small voice squeak out her name. "Natsumi?" She heard, "Is that really you.. ?"

Natsumi looked further in and saw the familiar creature looking right up into her face, and Natsumi said, "It's ironic, seeing as how I was just thinking of you, and now you're sitting here right in front of me." She smiled as she lifted the PiX out of the trash and set her gently on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Violet is fine, but she has to tell Natsumi something," Violet replied, dusting herself off, "Something important."

"Hm? What is it?" Natsumi asked, bending down to the PiX's level so she could hear her better.

"Well, planet Velocity is sort of in trouble," Violet told the confused girl in front of her.

-End of chapter 1-

(Sorry if this is confusing or anything. But I hope you've enjoyed the frist chapter! I can't help but think I had something else to say here. I kinda forgot. Ehh.)


	2. Yet Another Huge Get Together

Wow. Chapter 2. Yay! I remember what I was going to say, by the way: Don't ask me where I got the name Kakeru. It just came into my mind out of nowhere and got stuck. But, it sounds familiar in a way to me, so if anyone has a character similar to that name or anything, then sorry. Because it happens to me sometimes. ..;

Well, I'm going through certain things right now, but at least writing helps me. I'm getting writer's block already, though. Something tells me that this fanfiction is going to take longer than the first one. XD;

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Yet Another Huge Get-Together

"In trouble? How?" A puzzled Natsumi asked.

"Well, the Stellar Galaxy is sort of fighting. Like, everything is uneasy. And, for some reason, planet Velocity is kind of in the middle of it," Violet told her.

"How?"

"Well, you see," Violet began, "Violet deosn't really know all that much, but, apparently, the beings on the planet only known as 'The Last'- which, until now, was thought to be the last planet of our solar system- is after something, so they're sparking conflicts between different planets. We, apparently, were blamed for something, though Violet don't know what, though now we have maybe three planets against us, even one that used to be our ally. And we're afraid it might turn into war, but we're trying everything in out power to prevent it. But it's like something took over the leader of 'The Last'... he didn't used to be like this."

"Well... is there something I can do?" Natsumi asked again, wondering if the PiX was getting tired of the questions, even though it didn't seem like it.

"The leader of Velocity said she wanted to see the humans that Violet met here. She wanted to thank them for helping Violet and returning me back home, and wanted to you all for a favor, but Violet doesn't know what it is." Violet seemed slightly out of breath after explaining everything, and Natsumi had noticed this as well.

"I see. Well, I'm going to need Emi's help."

"For what?"

"For helping me to gather everyone together again," Natsumi teased, smiling. Though, she did plan on calling Emi for help. Natsumi knew something big was about to start. And they all were being brought into it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rage, are you okay?" Emi asked the curled-up figure on her sofa, who only groaned in reponse. Emi sighed. "You sure you don't want to take anything for that indigestion-attack you're having... ?"

"I told you, Emi, I don't... need any of that," Rage muttered through a couch cushion.

"Well, you've been lying there groaning for around half an hour now, so maybe it'd make life easier for you if you did."

".. Mmf.." Was all Rage replied after that, and Emi soon heard her phone ringing. "I'll be back," She told her boyfriend, and then went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Natsumi," Came the other voice.

"Oh, Natsumi!" Emi replied, now in a more cheerful tone, "How are you? You feeling better?"

"Yeah, but there's something I must inform you of."

"Hm? What is it?" A curious Emi asked.

"Violet has returned, but apparently she needs us for something. All of us. And it's something important, too."

"Oh, really? Well, what, exactly?"

"Violet and I will let you guys know when we all get together. For now, I just need you to help me... that is, if you want."

"Well, of course I'll help you!" Emi said, "Don't worry about it!"

"Okay. I'll see you later..." Natsumi replied. The two said their goodbyes for the moment and hung up. Emi giggled, and then turned back to Rage.

"Guess what, Rage?" Emi asked Rage excitedly with a huge grin, though he already knew what was about to come out of Emi's mouth, something about how everyone was to get ready and some sort of big thing was suppose to happen soon. "Shit..." He muttered at the thought. And, just as he expected, Emi had said, "That stomach of yours had better get well fast!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Bizz and Akira had still been at Yuni's house- or, rather, mansion- and they had mainly been in Yuni's room kinda doing what they had been doing at the park, though, this time they were eating candy. Even Akira, who, for some reason, seemed a little happier now than how he had been back at the park. Though, this made Yuni happy as well, so the conversations between all three of them were a bit more cheerful. Also, Yuni never did get scolded, though everyone had been pretty occupied with something at the time.

"So, what do you think you'll be doing later?" Yuni asked Bizz.

"Don't really know, maybe just going back home and annoying the heck out of Evil Zukin?" Bizz replied with a shrug.

The conversation had been interrupted by the sound of Yuni's phone ringing. Yuni sighed and stood up. "Hold on, guys, my phone is ringing," she told Bizz and Akira, who remained still sitting on the floor. Bizz, however, had been sprawled out a little, because she found the carpet comfortable. While Yuni was obviously in a conversation with Emi on the phone, the two started a conversation of their own.

".. Bizz? May I ask you something?" Akira asked the spaced-out Bizz, who snapped to attention and sat back up.

"Yeah?" She replied rather happily.

"How exactly do I remind you of this Kakeru you were talking about earlier?"

"What makes you ask that?" Bizz asked, the cheerful expression still on her face.

"Well.. I guess I was just wondering..."

"Oh, well, you and him are just kinda of smiliar to me," Bizz replied with that still-remaining smile, "You both are pretty cool, you're both good-looking... and you both dress rather sharply!" She sprawled out on the floor again, looking a little red. "So yeah.." She said as she started to doze off a little, only to wake up as Yuni returned. "Yeah, I guess we have to meet at Emi's house early tomorrow morning..." She said, and then asked, "So, what were you two talking about while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing much really," Bizz yawned dazily, "But, erm, how early is she talking about.. ?"

"7am.." Yuni replied, and Bizz was startled for a second.

"7 in the morningg.. ?"

"She says to bring the Zukins with you, too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emi, I'm sorry, I really can't talk much right now," Alice replied on the phone.

"Babysitting again?" Emi asked with a small giggle.

"Yeah. Crap, hold on," Alice said, and Emi heard loud laughter in the background, along with "Baby-lon, get away from there! You'll break something.. !" And soon she returned and said, "Okay, well, anyways, what were you saying again... ?"

"Will you be free tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, in fact I won't be babysitting for much longer today. But, you said something about 7am, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that Natsumi will tell us more when we meet or something... any ideas on what it is?"

"Something about Violet."

"You mean the little creature whom we met that one day at the arcade?"

"Yup, you got it!" Emi cheered, "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning.. 'kay?"

"Okay! See you, Emi!"

"See ya, Alice!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Emi eventually notified the rest of the group, she called Natsumi back.

"Natsumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I told everyone about your plan. You did say 7 in the morning, right?"

"Right."

"And, so your mom doesn't suspect anything, we'll just all meet at my house. ... That's all right with you?"

"Yes, it's okay. Heh, Violet says she's thankful for your help, Emi."

"Heehee! Tell her I said hi, okay? See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, I will, see you!"

Emi hung up, and Natsumi turned back to Violet. "Emi says hi." She told the PiX, smiling.

-End of chapter 2-

(o.o I know you're probably wondering, "Wtf is up with the big delay?" Well, I finally got my lazy ass to do some work, and my writer's block finally went away... sorry if this chapter was confusing, though. It should start to get better... I hope... ... At least it was longer, riiight? XD;;;)


	3. The Early Morning Meeting

.. Mmf. Hewwo. Yeah, just letting you all know that school has started here, lol. And I was at Chicago, Illinois for five days. x3 I was with my aunt and uncle, and I had fun. :3 By the why, reading the new volume of Fruits Basket had me realize something- there's a Furuba character named Kakeru. XD So, I'm thinking on changing the OC's name in the story, since that fact is making me feel uncomfortable. :x Unless you guys don't want me to. But... mrf.. onto chapter 3 XD

PS: Akira is still hot.

PSS: Princess Zukin wants to eat your soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Early-Morning Meeting

"So, where are we going again.. ?" Evil Zukin asked, though Bizz didn't respond to that question. Evil Zukin sighed. "Hello, is someone a bit slow this morning?"

"Meh, I'm sorry... I don't do mornings, okay?" Bizz replied, "Anyways, I told you, we're going to Emi's house because we're supposed to have a huge meeting thingy. For something important."

"And did that 'something important' _have_ to include us as well?" Evil Zukin looked to the other two Zukins that came along- Maid Zukin and Princess Zukin (**Author's note**: Who kinda scares me XD). The two Zukins were looking at Bizz with curiousity, and Bizz sighed.

"All I know is that Emi wanted us to come to her house at 7 in the morning for some meeting thingy that Violet and Natsumi wanted to have. I don't know how many times I have to repeat it to you, so maybe _you're_ the one who's slow?" Even though she seemed irritated, Bizz was trying her hardest to hold in a laughing fit that would burst like a sudden explosion in any minute.

"Do you always have to be this way in the morning? Pff."

The argument was broken when a trilling voice was heard, "Why, hello theeere!" Bizz looked up at the face of a girl who seemed a little like a Zukin, only she had cat ears and a really fluffy tail. And she was tall. Really tall. "I didn't know commoners were up this early on weekends!" She said rather loudly for 6:15 in the morning. Bizz noticed two small children- also half cat- that were clinging to the taller cat.

"And who might _you_ be.. ?" Evil Zukin asked in her familiar rude tone.

"My my, we're a little grumpy this morning, aren't we?" The cat teased.

"Keh, she's always like this," Bizz said, the bomb of laughter finally exploding, "Eternal PMS!" The laughter was so bad that Bizz nearly fell over. Evil Zukin said nothing, though she was ready to hit Bizz with something much harder than any old stick.

"Hehe, well you sure seem happy compared to the other one!" The cat-girl then changed the subject, "So, you mean that none of you have ever heard of me?"

"You're Catwoman or something, right?" Princess Zukin asked, seeming a little irritated as well. Maid Zukin, however, politely stood where she was and didn't say a thing.

"No, I'm much better!" The girl replied, and the little kids next to her chorused, "Much better, much better!"

"Who are you then?!" Evil Zukin shouted, "This isn't one of those anime shows where you can talk as much as you want, we kinda have to be somewhere right now, you know!"

"Fine, fine. I'm Bonita Mizu, famous actress and whatnot. If you're really that busy then I guess I'll leave. But if you wish to see me again, just call for me!" The two little kids next to her bowed, and they were gone in a second.

"Good riddens," Evil Zukin muttered under her breath. The others just sighed and continued on their way to Emi's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urmf... five more minutes..."

"Natsumi... ? Wake up! You've been repeating that for the past 30 minutes now!"

"... What? Wait, what time is it?" Natsumi drowsily opened her eyes to see her digital clock being shoved right in her face, the neon-green numbers reading '6:35'. AM, of course. Natsumi couldn't sleep through her alarm _that_ long. Though, her reaction was as if she _had_ slept until the evening. "What?? Are you freaking serious?!" She immediately sprung out of bed and began digging in her closet. The PiX who still had the clock in her hands eventually put it back on Natsumi's shelf next to her bed and paitently waited for Natsumi to get ready, which she did pretty quick. Natsumi then grabbed the PiX by her hand, leaving her bed unmade, for, in her haste, she had completely forgotton about it.

"Natsumi, are you okay.. ?" The PiX asked, for Natsumi hadn't really said much since she had rushed out of her room, and she was still dragging the PiX along the way to Emi's house.

"Eh, I'm sorry, I just don't like being late for things," Natsumi replied, "Last time I was late for something, I made a friend mad at me. It was kinda funny, though... the reactions she had were priceless."

"Oh.." The PiX muttered, a little confused.

Later on, right around 7, they finally arrived at Emi's house, but were a little ashamed to find out that everyone else was already there, except for Alice, Charmy, and Astro, who already had noted that they might be a little late. Bizz had fallen asleep again, along with Evil Zukin. Natsumi sighed. "Sorry, Emi. Guess I slept in."

"Oh, it's fine! Not everyone's here yet, anyway," Emi replied, smiling, greeting them as they walked through the doorway, "All we must do now is just wait until the others show up." Emi's eternal cheerfulness was always a puzzle to the others, but they never really questioned it. Except maybe Rage a few times, but that's because he was.. well, Rage.

As a knock was heard on the door about ten minutes later, and the other three started to walk in, Yuni attempted to wake Bizz up by shaking her softly. When she didn't succeed the first time, she just pushed Bizz off of the chair she was sleeping on, which woke her up a few seconds after she hit the floor. ".. What? Huh?" She said dazily.

"Sorry, but everyone's here now!" Yuni told Bizz. The dazed girl just remained on the floor most of the time while Alice had been chatting with Emi on why she was late... and why Baby-lon was with her. "Extra babysitting time," she had said, laughing a bit.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Emi had replied.

Just a few minutes after Alice arrived, Astro and Charmy had arrived. Bizz was eventually forced to get up, and soon, Emi, Natsumi, and Violet stood up. Everyone- except for Evil Zukin, who was still half-asleep- was watching and listening intently.

"All right, everyone!" Emi began, succeeding in getting (mostly) everyone's attention, "Natsumi and Violet are going to begin explaining to you on why you have been gathered here this beautiful morning." She winked- which is something Charmy would have done- and let Natsumi and the little PiX step foward to speak. Natsumi sighed, a little nervous since she wasn't used to speaking in front of a lot of people. _"Well, here goes..."_ She thought to herself.

"Everyone... erm," She started, trying to organize her thoughts together for a brief moment, "You are all here because of an important matter that should be discussed. You see, Violet has returned. She told me that Velocity is on the verge of conflict.. of war. I guess it's something about the leader of a planet known only as.. 'The Last', whom went mad with power.. or something. It's becoming very tense, apparently, and she is worried of what might happen. The leader of Velocity.. wishes to see us, according to what Violet has imformed me of. So, I need the cooperation of everyone here... because you all will be a very important part in helping Violet restore peace to her home galaxy." Natsumi finished her part, and Violet soon started to speak.

"PiX is sorry for any trouble she may cause, and is also sorry for everyone coming to all this trouble," Violet said, "Violet is just very.. afraid. The leader of my planet, he wants to see you. He wants to see you, not only to thank you for rescuing Violet, but also.. he would like to meet you all. To see if you can help us. To ask you.. a favor." She let out a nervous sigh, and then continued, "So... are you all interested, maybe.. ?"

"It's an experience that no one should refuse!" Astro said, and everyone else had agreed, especially Charmy. Evil Zukin hadn't really been paying attention, so maybe we could say that she didn't really count. Maybe.

"Thank you, everyone," Violet said, her face lighting up a little, "It really means a lot to Violet. Really." She sighed again, and Natsumi bent down to her knees and put her arm around the small creature.

"Don't worry, we're all here to help you," She said, smiling. The PiX smiled as well.

"Thank you... very much..." Violet replied.

Everyone soon started to discuss on how excited it all sounded. Astro and Charmy already asked everyone's questions on how they would get there, so it was just a matter of getting ready now. Ready for the big thing that Rage has been expecting, and ready for the experience that Bizz was so excited about, that it had deprived her of sleep. But that's just a random description of it.

-End of chapter 3-

(FINALLY. Chapter 3 is finished. Our power went out over here- and I think many other places around us as well- because of this big storm thingy that came out of nowhere. It was like... similar to a tornado, almost. Damaging winds that came and went in around 15 minutes or so? Wtf? Lol. Well, anyways, even though I've NOW STARTED HIGH SCHOOL LOLFTW, I'll try not to delay this as much as I have from now on. And my other fanfictions as well, so expect more updates from me. Woo! Well, until next time! Which shouldn't be too long from now, I promise. Hehehe.)


	4. Arriving At Planet Velocity Part 1

Yes. It's chapter 4, part 1.. long story, mentioned below. I don't have much to say right now except for that I may still change Kakeru's name. I need opinions on if I should still do that or not. XP (By the way, Papersak, you too? Lol. Storms were everywhere, I've noticed... scary. Thanks, by the way, Alicia Jewel. Hehe. Bizz loves all her readers.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Arriving at Planet Velocity- part 1

Later that day, it was nothing but questions. Questions and getting ready and the strange feeling in the air around everyone. What the strange feeling was, no one really knew. It was like a mixture of many other feelings into one. One giant, explosive feeling. Almost like the feeling Bizz got whenever she ate too much candy. Though, Bizz was just one person. Imagine multiplying that feeling in one person times all the people who were in Emi's house that morning. Yes, even Evil Zukin. And that's what you get.

"All right, have all questions been answered yet?" Emi looked around the room, but no one else seemed to be wondering about anything more. "Okay! I guess Astro and Charmy are taking care of the issue getting there..."

"... But wait, what do us younger ones tell our parents and everything?" Natsumi added in, some of the others agreeing with nods and such.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that," Violet answered quickly with a grin, "The time on my planet, even though it doesn't seem like it when you're actually there, goes faster than the time here on Earth. So, all you do is tell your parents or leave them a note that you'll be at a friend's house or something for around a few days."

"... All sounds good then!" Emi concluded, clapping her hands together once, "Listen, the plan is to leave later on today, which is why you guys have all morning to prepare. Like, if there's anything you need to do, any notes you need to leave... all that stuff. All right, see you all later! If you come early or decide to stay here and wait for everyone, then it's all good. I might have to help my parents with some computers or something in an hour or so, though."

"It's all good," Bizz said, getting up, "I'm going to go get some ice cream, if anyone else wants to join." Maid Zukin and Princess Zukin decided to follow, while Evil Zukin had been asleep on the floor. No one knew when she had fallen asleep, either, but no one wanted to wake her up.

"Well, I'll have to run home for a minute," Natsumi said.

"Yeah, me too, Yuni said as well, "Akira, are you coming? 

"Of course," Akira replied, and the two left Yuni's house a little after Natsumi and Violet did. Rage just decided to stay at Emi's house, since he didn't really have anything special in particular to do before leaving. Astro and Charmy had left to get everything ready back at Astro's house, and Emi had to get herself ready as well as everyone else was doing their own thing. It had almost been time. Just a little bit longer...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do _you_ think Velocity will be like, Bizz?" Maid Zukin had asked the distracted girl eating the double fudge ice cream cone. Bizz and the two Zukins were sitting at a table inside of the recently opened ice cream shop, which actually wasn't too far from Emi's house.

"Urmf?" Bizz replied, finishing her ice cream, "Uhh, I imagine it being really.. purple for some reason."

"Because Violet's purple?" Princess Zukin teased, Bizz only replying with a shrug. Bizz took a look out the window next to the table the three had been sitting at, and noticed Natsumi and Violet running over in the direction to Emi's house. Princess and Maid Zukin had noticed as well.

"They're done with their buisness already?" Maid Zukin asked.

"Dunno," said Bizz, "You guys want more ice cream, or do you want to head back over there?"

"Eh... it's still a little early, so maybe just one more ice cream cone?" Princess Zukin suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Bizz replied, "Except, I'll pay this time. If you guys want."

"Of course we would," Princess Zukin once again teased, this time with a wink, "I'd like chocolate mint this time, if you don't mind."

".. Strawberry for me," Maid Zukin added.

Bizz stuck her tounge out jokingly and got up to order more ice cream, deciding to once again have chocolate for herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuni was clinging to Akira's left arm as the two left Yuni's mansion and decided to have a walk around. Yuni caught sight of Natsumi with Violet on her shoulders running down the sidewalk across the street, and called out, "Hey, Natsumi!"

"Hey, Yuni!" Natsumi called back, slowing down for a minute to wave, and then continuing on her way.

"Huh, I wonder why she's running.." Yuni said, still clinging onto her boyfriend affectionately, "What do you think, Akira?"

"Maybe she's just excited," Akira replied, not even once trying to pull his arm away from Yuni, "Hah, I guess it's just an exciting thought for everyone."

"You mean going out to space and everything?" Yuni asked, then thought for a minute, "I mean, it _is_ an awesome thought, of being on another planet and everything."

"Would you like to head back to Emi's house and wait there for everyone, or would you like to go see Bizz at the ice cream shop? Knowing her, I'm sure she's still there."

Yuni laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm sure. You can't keep her away from the stuff too long. Well.. sure, we can go there first."

"Haha, all right." And with that, Yuni and Akira headed on their way to see Bizz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Astro? You think it's ready yet?" Charmy asked, rather impaitently. Astro groaned as he was writing something down on a piece of paper, and Charmy giggled in return. "You jotting down more things to remember?" She asked.

"Eh, it's just something that I have to make sure I get finished," Astro replied, then returned to the portal machine that they were improving to support more people, "Anyways, I think it's mainly finished now. The only thing is that one of us has to stay behind to make sure it works properly so we can get back here safely to Earth."

"Oh, that kinda sucks," Charmy said.

"Well, better safe than sorry."

"True that. So, do we just bring everyone back over here again? I don't think we can carry the machine all the way to Emi's house, hehe."

"Well, I guess so," Astro replied.

"Shall we leave now then?" Charmy asked.

"I guess, since we've pretty much gotten everything else done. Let's go, Charmy."

"Hehehe, okay!"

The two left Astro's house shortly after that, ready to inform everyone of their finished work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost time. Everyone, even Emi, were almost done getting things ready. Rage was mostly on Emi's sofa watching TV, and Evil Zukin was still sleeping until the sound of everyone once again gathering together in the house woke her up. Bizz jumped up in front of her face with that huge, annoying grin that Evil Zukin had hated a lot. Yet, you couldn't help but love it at the same time. The Zukin growled. "What do you want?"

"It's almost tiiime!" Bizz shouted, hopping up and down in front of the still-drowsy Evil Zukin. "Charmy and Astro have just arrived! We're just waiting for Alice now!" The room had been just filled with energy, even though the air around Evil Zukin wouldn't agree. But it didn't really matter. As Alice arrived into the room- with Baby-lon again- everyone got quiet to listen to Astro and Charmy speak.

-End of part 1, chapter 4-

(Sorry, I figured that, since I practically had a whole chapter here and yet nothing has really happened yet, chapter 4 is two parts. At least I finally updated this thing, plus I'm working on a new DDR fanfiction and my others that are currently in-progress. Hehe. Sorry for not updating much lately, however.. high school and all of that..)


End file.
